Ibara no Namida
by Jaana A
Summary: Eu me olhei no espelho hoje, papai, e vi você. Eu me olhei no espelho hoje, Obito, e vi seus olhos. E eu não consigo, simplesmente não consigo mais chorar - genfic - Kakashi-centered


**- **se Naruto me pertencesse eu não estava AQUI, né não?

**obs.:** a fic é toda do pov do Kakashi, como se fosse ele comentando certas partes da história dele. As partes em itálico são os pensamentos dele. Para evitar dúvidas no decorrer da fic, por mais que eu ache que vocês entenderiam por vocês mesmos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**# perda**

Você não tinha o direito de me deixar. Eu sou uma criança e você simplesmente se foi. _Pra sempre sempre sempre e nunca mais voltar. _Uma vila inteira que te culpa passou a me culpar _e eu tenho que arrumar a porcaria da tua falha _e você não tinha esse direito. _E eu te odeio tanto tanto tanto _O que eram as vidas daquelas pessoas? Comparadas à minha, eu sou o seu filho! Eu **era **o seu filho. _Morto no chão como uma mosca, insignificante como um inseto, eu te odeio odeio odeio. _

**# regras**

Shinobis que não seguem as regras de um ninja são considerados lixo _que nem você no chão, papai._

**# noite**

_Alguém me cubra, por favor por favor, eu não quero mais uma noite sozinho._

**# time**

Eu tenho dois companheiros de time. Um garoto Uchiha e uma outra menina _e eu não vou gostar deles, não mesmo _e Namikaze Minato como meu sensei. Mas eu já sou chuunin. Esses treinamentos de criança só servem para me atrasar _eu virei chuunin e você nem ao menos estava lá para me aplaudir_

**# obito**

Por que diabos ele chega todo dia atrasado?

**# pessoas**

Uma menina na rua hoje me perguntou porque eu não tenho amigos. Eu disse _que era toda toda sua culpa _que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Por algum motivo eu vomitei quando cheguei em casa _porque eu não consigo mais chorar._

**# jounin**

Eu tenho 10 anos e sou um jounin. Hoje é a minha primeira missão como o líder de um time. Aquele Obito que não pense que eu vou dar mole com ele. Não mesmo.

**# consciência**

Ele me perguntou se eu realmente acho que shinobis são só ferramentas. E eu disse que sim _e só conseguia ver você caído, as pessoas te odeiam _e fui completar minha missão. Eu sou melhor que você _e eu não quero ser odiado, por favor_. Então, por que eu quero tanto voltar?

_Ele te chamou de herói papai. O Uchiha te chamou de herói, você ouviu isso? _

**# feridas**

Um olho meu foi completamente dilacerado. E foi para salvar alguém _acho que estou me tornando um corpo que nem você papai._

**# pedras**

Ele me salvou. E ele morreu _assim como você agora vocês são dois _esmagado. Obito tirou um do seus grandes olhos Uchiha _e agora nós somos um, só um, eu você e você e eu. _Eu vou cumprir minha promessa, Obito. Eu juro.

_O seu nome está numa pedra, você é um herói agora. Você é o meu herói._

**# crescer**

Eu sou reconhecido. Eu tenho 13 anos e sou parte do ANBU. Eu consegui tudo que sempre quis _mentira, mentira mentira mentira porque dói dói e dói_.

**# sonhos**

Eu cansei de sonhar com pedras. _Caindo e caindo e caindo e tirando você de perto de mim._

**# reflexo**

_Eu me olhei no espelho hoje, papai, e vi você. Eu me olhei no espelho hoje, Obito, e vi seus olhos. E eu não consigo, simplesmente não consigo mais chorar._

**# rin**

Eu a perdi. Pra sempre _eu quebrei a promessa, eu falhei com você de novo, você deve me odiar. Com razão._

**# time**

Eu conheci meu novo time hoje _o loiro me lembra terrivelmente você e você e só você_ e eles passaram – raspando – no teste _o moreno lembra tanto de mim, eu não quero que ele fracasse como eu_. Foram os primeiros, posso dizer que foi impressionante. Tem uma menina também, irritante como qualquer garota de doze anos. Mas eu tenho uma boa intuição quanto a eles _e se fosse a gente? e a gente pode viver por eles, não é, Obito? Rin?_

_Eu fui na sua pedra de novo e te deixei flores, você gosta de flores, não é?_

**# sasuke**

Ele me lembra tanto de mim _e isso me assusta eu tenho que pará-lo._

**# pedido**

_Por favor por favor, eu só não queria estar sozinho não agora, não nunca, então por que é isso sempre sempre e sempre?_

**# naruto**

Ele é um fracasso _e ele me lembra você quando ele grita ou faz besteira eu vejo você _mas ele vai se dar bem. Eu espero.

**# aniversário**

É seu aniversário de morte, papai _parabéns, olha no que você me transformou e me dói e dói porque eu sei que a culpa não é sua, mas eu te culpo e culpo_

**# casa**

Estou pensando seriamente em me mudar_ aqui os azulejos são frios de mais e seu rosto me segue nos espelhos nos vidros da cozinha e no seu quarto_

**# sakura**

Ela definitivamente parece uma flor _e vai murchar murchar e morrer, como qualquer um._

**# névoa**

Eu por segundos achei que eles tinham morrido, achei que _mais um, mais dois, mais três, todos se vão _tinha os perdido. Mas eles estão bem. Eu me senti tão bem quando os vi sorrindo _e vivos e sabendo que eu não fracassei de novo e de novo _voltando para a casa. Eu estou começando a gostar mais de casa. Ela não me parece mais tão vazia.

**# irmão**

Sasuke fugiu. Correu para os braços do Orochimaru em busca de poder, deixando Naruto praticamente morto no vale do fim _e não sei porque eu pensei que podia ter sido eu. _Eu tentei convencê-lo que a vingança não o traria satisfação eu fiz tudo _mentira mentira _que estava ao meu alcance _mas o meu tudo nunca é suficiente, nunca. _Quando eu soube corri para alcançá-los, mas cheguei tarde de mais _é sempre sempre tarde de mais pra mim, eu nunca consigo, nunca!_

**# fracasso**

_Porque essa palavra me persegue o tempo todo e todo. Eu cansei de ouvir você gritando ela para mim em meus sonhos, você bem que podia parar, Obito._

**# falta**

Naruto se foi com Jiraya-sama. Ele, incrivelmente, está fazendo falta _e a falta é tudo que eu sinto o tempo todo._

**# família**

Eu, às vezes, queria chegar em casa e ver alguém me esperando. Juro.

**# passado**

_Eu acordei hoje e senti sua falta, tanta e tanta que doeu e eu vomitei de novo, porque eu não consigo mais chorar. E dói e dói e dói e DÓI!_

**# volta**

Ver Naruto de novo foi, posso dizer que, uma grande surpresa. Ele parece tão maduro e diferente. Nem parece o mesmo Naruto de antes. Até mesmo Sakura, que mesmo estando na mesma vila que eu fazia tempo que eu não via, mesmo ela está tão diferente e crescida. Pensei no meu time, todos os três sendo treinados pelos 3 sannin. Pensei em Sasuke... ele deve estar realmente forte agora. Olhei a foto deles pequenos quando cheguei em casa e não pude deixar de lamentar um pouco. Eles mudaram tanto que assusta _assusta porque todo mundo muda o mundo gira e gira e eu ainda sou o mesmo, e eu ainda to aqui, e eu ainda to sozinho._

**# gaara**

Nós fomos atrás do kazekage da areia, nós lutamos contra a Akatsuki e vencemos. Encontramos com Uchiha Itachi no meio, ele me lembrou Sasuke, novamente _e o fato que eu fracassei com sasuke também, que eu fracassei com todos e eu sou um fracasso. _A missão foi – quase – perfeita. O Kazekage voltou a sua vila, praticamente vindo de volta dos mortos _só vocês não voltam._

**# hospital**

Eu estou no hospital. De novo. Às vezes eu me pergunto se não fico mais aqui do que em casa _e então me pergunto se não é proposital._ Naruto e Sakura saíram numa missão, atrás do Orochimaru, o que os levará até o Sasuke. Eu queria estar junto.

**# sangue**

_Por que eu tenho tanto sangue nas minhas mãos, por quê?_

**# falha**

Eles falharam. Sasuke, pelo jeito, não quer mais saber de Konoha nem de amizade. Parece que ele esqueceu toda e qualquer coisa que eu tentei ensiná-lo _desculpa, Sasuke, desculpa_

**# paraíso**

Ás vezes eu me pergunto o que existe do outro lado. Se nada ou se nós realmente vamos para algum lugar _você foi para o inferno, papai? Dizem que suicidas não vão para o céu. _E então eu imagino se, por algum acaso, eu encontraria alguém por lá _e se você me abraçaria e diria que eu fiz tudo certo e que você não me odeia por eu ter falhado, não uma, mas duas três quatro todas vezes_

**# morte**

Asuma morreu, Kurenai está grávida e eu estou com um outro time para vingá-lo. Eu me pergunto quantas pessoas eu verei morrer antes da minha vez? Eu chego a me perguntar quando _finalmente _vai ser a minha vez?

Eu estou ficando cansado de funerais.

**# você**

Eu queria passar a _porcaria _de um dia sem me lembrar de você. Só um dia. Só um. Eu acho que conseguiria, pelo menos, dormir em paz.

_Me perdoa, por favor, por favor, por favor_

**# konoha**

Eu nasci e vivi minha vida inteira em Konoha. A vila é mais do que _parques lojas momentos e esquinas cheias de fantasmas por todos os lados _apenas o meu lar. É minha vida _era era, _é o meu motivo para lutar, é pelo que eu luto _e pelos seus olhos, seus olhos mortos, seus olhos nos meus, o seu no meu, é por isso que eu luto toda vez._

**# cair**

Eu estou na frente da sua pedra. De novo. Sua, sim, sua. Porque não me importa quantos nomes estejam escritos nela, eu só consigo ler o seu _repetidamente U-chi-ha O-bi-to. Meu único e melhor e primeiro amigo._

**# destruição **

Konoha está sendo invadida por membros da Akatsuki, incluindo seu líder. Na realidade, são várias versões do tal líder. Eu encontrei o encontrei, ele se auto-denomina Deus _e se ele é deus será que ele me perdoa?_

**# inimigo**

Eu tenho a estúpida mania de nunca achar que a luta será a última. Mas por fim cheguei em uma em que estou, realmente, considerando o fato.

**# medo**

_E se eu morrer você vai estar lá? Eu não quero morrer, você não teve medo de morrer, nenhum de vocês teve, por que eu tenho?_

**# prego**

Eu estou fazendo tudo que eu posso _nunca o suficiente_. Eu juro que estou _mas todo o tempo eu me pergunto se morrer dói e dói. E se dói mais do que as noites sozinho de novo e de novo._

**# filhos**

Ninguém está aqui. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... por algum motivo eu queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui agora _e até na morte eu vou estar sozinho porque eu sempre estive sozinho _só por estar. Eu queria tanto que olhar nos olhos de vocês, só mais uma vez só para ter a imagem deles juntos antes de ir embora. Um misto de querer ir e não querer ir tomou conta de mim _acho que achei pessoas que eu também amo além de vocês, não fiquem com ciúmes_

**# certeza**

Eu entendi os métodos dele e acabei de pedir para uma criança, cujo pai acabou de morrer, para entregar tal mensagem. Eu estou sentindo um frio estranho. _São vocês?_

**# sozinho**

De tudo. De todas as coisas, eu só não queria uma: eu só não queria estar sozinho na hora da minha morte. Eu agüentei tudo. Agüentei as noites frias, agüentei cada aniversário cantando parabéns para o vazio. Eu só queria alguém ali comigo. Pelo menos naquela hora, pelo menos no fim.

_Por favor._

_Mas quem disse que eu estou sozinho? Eu tive vocês o tempo todo nos meus sonhos e nos espelhos e nos meus olhos, não é?_

E eu consegui chorar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Essa fic simplesmente veio, do nada, depois de uma conversa com a Prii O., e o fato de nós sempre divagarmos sobre como as mentes dos personagens de Naruto devem ser conturbadas, e o Kakashi veio na minha mente. Ele perdeu o melhor amigo, o pai, não se sabe o que ocorreu com a Rin, seu estudante preferido foi embora e ele está sempre tão sozinho. E como eu tenho uma tara por explorar a vida dos personagens, aí está. Espero que não tenha ficado complicado de entender e espero, mesmo, que tenham gostado. Porque, particularmente, eu gostei da fic.

Então, deixem tia Jaana feliz, okie? =3

E o título da fic vem de uma música da banda L'arc~en~Ciel, que, numa tradução do letras terra quer dizer "lágrimas de dor".


End file.
